


Princess & Knight

by EZM2016



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Embarrassed Steve Rogers, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Kid Peter Parker, M/M, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Princess Steve, Superfamily, Sweet Tony Stark, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, knight tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 17:17:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16330277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EZM2016/pseuds/EZM2016
Summary: Knight Tony. Dragon Peter. And Princess Steve in a tutu.





	Princess & Knight

"Let's play, Steve!" came excited the voice of 4-year-old Peter

"You're supposed to be _resting_ , Pete." Steve sighed, knowing he was going to lose already.

Peter pouted up at him cutely, and he couldn't hold out anymore, he sighed in defeat as Peter clapped happily.

"Let's play _'Save the Princess'_!" He exclaimed, running to his room for god knows what, Steve ran a hand through his hair as he wondered what exactly he had gotten himself into.

Peter came back a few minutes later, shoving some items in his hand, looking down he screwed up his face and looked from the items to the beaming 4yr old in front of him as he raised an eyebrow.

"You want me to wear…. _this_?" He asked, holding up a purple tutu and a fake princess tiara, to which Peter nodded happily.

"You're the princess!" He exclaimed as he began building a makeshift castle out of pillows and a blanket in the middle of the living room, Steve just sighed and put the too-tight tutu on and placed the Tiara on his head and helped Peter.

* * *

 

Tony was running late is why he asked Steve, his best friend, to pick up Peter when the school called to tell them he was sick and needed to come home early. That had been almost an hour ago, he now stood in his entryway dressed in his best suit gawking at the messy state that his house was in.

He hadn't even made it to the Livingroom but by the sound of the laughter, it was probably ground zero. Tony's entrance hadn't been noticed by the occupant of the, what he could only guess to be a makeshift castle, and the one standing outside 'guarding it' so he took his sunglasses off and started loosening his tie when he heard his son's voice.

"Rawwwr!" Peter fake growled in the direction of the 'castle' which caused Steve, dressed in full tutu and tiara to pop his head out the top and place a hand on his forehead, pretending to swoon at the 'scary' dragon.

"Oh no! Please, Mr. Dragon, don't hurt me!" Steve said in his fake feminine voice, and Tony couldn't handle it anymore he chuckled at the heartwarming scene in his Livingroom, causing the two occupants to finally notice him.

"Daddy!" Peter yelled, Running into his father's arms. All Steve could manage to do was turn a very adorable shade of red, taking his tiara off to which Peter Jumped out of his dad's arms.

"No! You can't be a princess without a tiara!" He cried, but Steve just rolled the toy crown between his fingers, not meeting Tony's gaze.

"So…Sick huh?" Tony asked turning his gaze to his son who froze and looked up at him, covering his mouth he fake coughed dramatically with a sly grin that could rival his father's and Steve couldn't hold in the laugh that escaped his mouth, covering it immediately he continued to snicker behind his hand.

Tony shook his head at these two's shenanigans and sighs "What am I going to do with you two?" He asked in fondness, and of course, his son had the answer.

"You have to save the princess! You're the knight, daddy!" He exclaimed happily causing Tony to raise an eyebrow and shrug. Before Peter could react, Tony had him in the air spinning him around and dropped him on the couch easily as he giggled.

"There! No more dragon, the princess is all safe." He said, shooting a wink at Steve, who just blushed more. Peter rolled his eyes.

"Now you have to kiss the princess, daddy! Duh! Everyone knows that!" He said as if his father was stupid for not coming to that conclusion himself. Steve bit his lip and looked anywhere but Tony, who he has the biggest crush on since they started being friends a few years ago.

"Now, Son," He said, clearing his throat as he walked slowly towards Steve. "You can't just go around kissing princesses" He continued to explain as he stood right in front of Steve, close enough where the blonde man could feel Tony's breath on his face.

"You have to make sure that the princess wants you to kiss them…" He finished his explanation as he looked from Steve's lips to his eyes to see if he actually wanted him to go through with it. Steve looked down into Tony's eyes, biting his lip nervously again and nodded a little to which he received a grin from the slightly shorter man who grabbed the Tiara from his hand and placed it on the blonde man's head as he leaned in to place a chaste kiss on his lips.

Steve responded instantly, still keeping it chaste while Peter was in eyeshot, with promises of many more kisses to come after Peter's bedtime. Pulling back they smiled goofily at each other, shocked when Peter jumped from the couch and landed with an arm around each of their shoulders, making it necessary for them both to hold him up together. Peter grabbed the tiara from Steve's head and placed it on Tony's and smiled.

"Your turn, Daddy!" He announced to which both men chuckled and tickled the little boy that they both loved so much.


End file.
